


Blush

by sorryallonsy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Stuttering, Time Skips, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryallonsy/pseuds/sorryallonsy
Summary: There were many things Reginald did to the kids that messed them up, but punishing them for giving compliments had to be one of the most underrated methods.





	Blush

Growing up, compliments weren’t a thing. Seven children in the same household, all vying for the same attention of one person who couldn’t care less about any of them unless they were being useful to him (which of course they never were). They certainly weren’t going to compliment each other, that was seen as a weakness and almost always resulted in a punishment. 

Klaus shuddered at the memory of the last time he’d complimented Diego. They had just come back from another mission, fighting a madman in the park who had managed to hijack the carousel, somehow animating the carousel animals and turning them against the patrons of the park. Diego saw Klaus trying to help a toddler find her mother in the madness, and noticed that one of the tigers was heading right towards them. Diego had managed to throw a knife right at the tiger’s shoulder, distracting it from Klaus and the toddler, and giving them a chance to escape. After the mission, Klaus thanked Diego, complimenting the angle and hook that he achieved on his throw. 

_“Number Four! How many times must I instill in you that this weakness is unacceptable? Clearly you still are unable to grasp this simple concept. Very well then, I have a new training method for you, Number Four. We must remove these weak tendencies of yours once and for all.”_

That night, Reginald blindfolded Klaus and drove him out of the city, dropping him off at a random graveyard in the middle of seemingly nowhere. He informed Klaus that he would not be giving him a ride home, and that his only hope was to use his power and get directions back to the city from the dead who lived there. Eventually Klaus managed to find his way back to the Umbrella Academy, though he never told anyone what happened. Klaus tended to disappear from the Academy more often after that though. And if his room tended to be filled with smoke even when he wasn’t trying to set his wardrobe on fire? Well as far as everyone else in the house was concerned, that was his business.

\-----

Having everyone back at the Academy was, weird, to say the least. No one really knew what to do with themselves, they were simultaneously walking around on eggshells and with no fucks to give at all. It was as if they were all expecting Reginald to appear around a corner at any moment, ready to scold them, and they were trying to test him.

The only person who didn’t seem to be afraid, was the only one for whom it was an actual possibility. 

“Diegooooo!” Klaus threw an arm around the other, resting his head on Diego’s shoulder and leaning into him. “I must say, quite the impressive little show you did earlier. Really, every good funeral needs to have some excitement and theatrics. It certainly wasn’t going to come from dear ol’ daaaad. I meant to tell you earlier, but you disappeared to do your whole brooding thing,” Klaus stuck out his lip in an over-exaggerated pout, his eyes full of mirth at Diego’s reaction. Or lack of a reaction, rather, as he was just sitting there unmoving the entire time. Klaus is pretty sure he wasn’t even breathing, the little showoff. 

“I thought I told you to sit back?” Diego asked after a moment, without taking his eyes off the road. 

“But where’s the adventure in that? Where’s the thrill?” He turned and whispered directly into Diego’s ear, “The danger?” 

Diego slammed on the brakes hard, causing Klaus to whip back into the seat. He parked the car and got out, walking away to brood some more. 

Klaus shivered, and shook out his arms and hands. “Ooh dark and mysterious. How intriguing!” He watched the other for about thirty seconds before his attention span wore off, and he was bored again. “Diegoooo!” 

\-----

After… After. Klaus still couldn’t bring himself to talk about his trip, it hurt too much. So much pain, so many emotions. So much death. It was everywhere, Klaus didn’t even need his abilities to see the ghosts and hear their pain. He’d put up with it for Dave, but then Dave joined them and Klaus couldn’t stand it anymore. So he did what he always did, he looked for an escape. He found that damned briefcase that brought him here in the first place, and the next thing he knew, he was back on the same bus he’d left from. 

Surreal.

Catching a ride with Diego was even more surreal, falling back into their usual antics. He wanted to laugh, how easily they fit right back into things. He wanted to cry, Diego didn’t even notice anything was out of the ordinary, did it even matter that Klaus had left? Instead he just had another drink.

But Diego did notice. And he was there supporting Klaus, no questions asked. Well, some questions asked. A lot of the same questions asked, actually, none of which Klaus wanted to answer. ‘Are you okay?’ ‘What’s going on?’ ‘Why are you putting that stuff in your body??’ If it was anyone else other than Diego, Klaus already would have just walked away. But if it was anyone else other than Diego, they wouldn’t have even bothered with Klaus in the first place.

Klaus looked over at Diego, wincing when he saw him holding his arm. Getting shot was not a fun experience. Looking for a distraction, he started pressing the various buttons on the console. 

“What are you doing?! Pay attention to the road!” Diego yelled at him. 

“Relax, we’re fine!” Klaus replied with a shrug, before promptly driving right into a pothole. The bump jostled them around, and Diego definitely did not look happy. “Oops.”

Diego leaned his head back, and took a deep breath in. Hold. Exhale. “Remind me to never let you drive again.”

The windshield wipers started going, and Klaus growled, still looking for the button to set off the ice cream truck music. “What are you talking about? This is great! Nobody’s even died this time!” He finally found the right button, and _Ride of the Valkyries_ started blaring out. “Perfect,” he put both hands on the wheel, turning his full attention to driving. This was going to be fun.

\-----

Saving the world, it turns out, is not all fun and games. Saving the world, getting sober, and discovering new powers you didn’t even know you had? It was brutal. Oh and they were back in their teenage bodies, having to pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary with them. 

Klaus was going insane.

All of the others seemed to have fallen back into their old routines just fine. Even Five being back didn’t seem to throw things off too much. It did have the added benefit of distracting their dad for the time being, though Klaus was worried about what experiments Five was being put through. He didn’t seem to be upset after any of their training sessions, but growing up Klaus had never been able to tell when anyone had a bad time at training. 

Klaus was sitting on his bed, knees bent and ankles crossed. He was staring at his hands, specifically his palms. His blank palms. He couldn’t even remember how long it had been since the last time he’d seen his hands without his tattoos. When did he get them? Nine years ago? Ten? And his arms were smooth too. No track marks anywhere, and wasn’t that a strange sight. He ran his hand over the back of his shoulder. He knew there wasn’t going to be a scar there anymore, but it was still jarring to actually feel it.

He was brought out of his revelry by a knock on his door. He’d left it open, meaning the knock was just a courtesy, so he knew that meant it was either Ben or Diego. Not bothering to turn his head, he just waved his right hand in Hello. He should really look into getting those retattooed, or at the very least find a good setting spray so he could write it in himself.

“Hello to you, too,” the words were said slowly and quietly, barely any more than a whisper. Diego, then. Klaus smiled to himself, happy to hear the other come to talk. That was something new from last time around. 

“Diego!” he patted the bed in front of him. “Come, come. Sit down. Unless you’re practicing for your future modeling career in which case, Ben’s room has better lighting this time of day, the lucky bastard.”

Diego stood there, eyes wide open as he looked over at Klaus. Picking up on his inner panic, Klaus got up, ushering the shorter boy into his room and shutting the door. 

“Relax! I’m just kidding!” He wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, giving them an awkward squeeze. “Well, not really. You really would make a great model. Between that jawline and those eyes? Not to mention those arms of steel. Mmm…” 

Diego’s face flushed at Klaus’ comments, and whatever words he was about to say got further stuck in his throat. He pushed Klaus off of him, “D-don’t make m-ma-make fun of-f me.”

“Oh Diego,” Klaus reached out and grabbed Diego’s hand, this time pulling him over to the bed for them both to sit. “Never. Not about that, at least. Sure, you don’t have the rough edged boxer look going for you yet, but you also haven’t reached your last growth spurt in this timeline, and honestly?” He leaned in closer and waggled his eyebrows, “I am really looking forward to when that happens, if you know what I mean.”

“Klaus!” Diego shoved at Klaus again, causing Klaus to fall back. 

“Do you know how many times I’ve imagined this? Me, on my back, and you, shouting my name. Though I always thought that we’d be wearing a lot less clothes than this,” he sighed, runnings his hand across his chest and down his side. When he saw that Diego was sitting still and blushing again, he sat back up. “But enough about my fantasies. As wonderful as they are, you came here for something else, and you obviously didn’t want to share with the rest of the class. Well? I’m all ears, sweetums.” Klaus smirked as Diego’s face flushed again. He made it too easy.

Diego took a deep breath in trying to calm himself. “I just. Just wanted to talk to you. Before. We never really had a chance. And I-i know that you were hurting, so I wanted to.” Deep breath. “I wanted to check on you.”

Klaus waved a hand. “Oh don’t worry about me. I’m a big boy, I can handle a little loss and pain just fine. Besides! It’s a whole new timeline, baby! Nothing to be hurt about because nothing’s even happened!” He laughed, though it sounded hollow even to his own ears, and he knew right away that Diego wasn’t going to buy it. He groaned. “Ugh! Do we have to? Let’s just say that we had a lovely heart to heart. I laughed, you cried, and we both go on our merry little ways.”

The look on Diego’s face shut Klaus up. 

“Oh, fiiiiine. What do you want to know?” Klaus asked, crossing his arms. He’d have this conversation, but he didn’t have to be happy about it. 

Diego looked at him for a minute, really studying Klaus’ face. Klaus wanted to squirm under such deep scrutiny, but held firm, not wanting Diego to see what effect he was having on him. Diego opened his mouth to speak and then froze again, getting visibly frustrated with himself for not being able to get the words out. Klaus sat patiently for another minute before jumping up and starting to pace around the room. 

“I’m clean, if that’s what you’re trying to ask. This body hasn’t so much as seen a joint yet,” he started laughing, leaning back and clapping his stomach. “I’m a temple!” 

He heard a muffled cough, and looked over at Diego, whose cheeks were bright red and who was decidedly looking anywhere but at Klaus. Klaus grinned and leaned back more, thrusting his hips out. He groaned, then put his hands on his hips before giving one final hip thrust and looking over at Diego to wink. 

Diego, who definitely didn’t seem as comfortable back in his teenage body as Klaus. Diego, who grabbed two pillows off the bed: one to cover his lap and the other to throw at Klaus. The fact that he missed Klaus entirely showed just how distracted he was right now. 

“I did not miss this,” Diego mumbled. He had a death grip on the pillow and all Klaus could think about was what’s under the pillow. 

Klaus felt his shorts growing tighter, and willed himself to think of something else, anything else. “Do you think you’re gonna do it again this time around?” That. Was not helpful at all. Though he was curious.

“What?” Diego looked up, his grip on the pillow loosening in his confusion of where Klaus was going with this.

“You know,” Klaus rolled his eyes, “your piercing. Your nip ring, your love knocker, your…”

Diego’s voice definitely did NOT squeak. “My what? What are you on?? No one has ever called it that. Come on.” 

Klaus threw his hands up. “I told you! I’m clean! And what do they call it then? Unless,” he gave the other a knowing look, “unless they’re usually too preoccupied to call it anything at all? Ooh! You little minx!” he winked. Klaus watched as the color rushed back to Diego’s face. He really made this too easy. Klaus opened his mouth to say something else, when Grace rang the dinner bell, effectively ending the conversation for the time being. With a very put upon sigh, Klaus turned towards the door. “I do hope you at least consider getting it again. I’d hate to miss out on all the fun twice,” he said before walking out.

For the first time in his life, Diego had to be called a second time to dinner, much to Klaus’ amusement.

\-----

At Five’s request, all the siblings started keeping track every time something major happened that was different this time around from the last. Since Five hadn’t been here the last time, he had no way to know if something changed. He’d explained that it was absolutely vital in order for him to get the right equation to send them forward in time and still remain in the right timeline. Klaus thought he was just being a nosy bastard, and told him so every chance he got.

“Yes, Klaus, because I really want to spend my spare time reading all about how you jacked off to thoughts of Diego six times in one day, and you only remember doing it three times in a day last time around. Really, it’s just the highlight of my day,” Five deadpanned from his spot at the kitchen table. 

It was late afternoon, Luther and their father were currently away for training. Klaus had had the kitchen to himself until Five appeared literally out of nowhere, and he really wasn’t happy about this development. 

“Hey, I didn’t write that!” Klaus grumbled from his spot on the table. “My language was _much_ more eloquent than that. I talked about the dexterity of his fingers, and how I don’t understand why Diego has to go to the throwing range to work on his fingering skills when he could just come over to my room,” a coughing sound behind him pulled Klaus from his thoughts and he spun around seeing Diego frozen at the bottom of the stairs, blush already rising on his cheeks. 

“Y-you know that Ben reads those notes, too?” Diego’s voice cracked slightly, and Klaus noticed that Diego’s grip on the knife in his hand tightened. 

“Oh, I know. He’s the one who was yelling at me for being too loud the other day, complaining that last time around I wasn’t this bad,” Klaus shrugged. “But what can I say? You know what it’s like, suddenly being back in a body that can only focus on one thing allllll the time.” Klaus jumped off the table and advanced towards Diego at the stairs. “Do you know how _hard_ it is, seeing you like this? Is it a twink kink when you’re a twink too?”

Diego swallowed, eyes looking right at just how hard Klaus was. “Do you ever stop talking Klaus?”

Klaus took a few steps closer to Diego and leaned against the wall, hip jutting out. “Only if you make me,” he said, licking his lips. 

“If you guys are going to start jumping each other, can you please not do it where we eat?” Five asked from the kitchen table where he just warped in at. He laughed at the twin looks of shock from his brothers as they jumped apart, before leaving the way he came. 

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Diego put his hand over his mouth. At the challenging look in Klaus’ eyes, he warned, “if you lick me, I swear to god you will never find out what the dexterity of theses fingers feels like.”

Upon seeing Klaus’ eyes dilate in excitement, Diego stepped back, removing his hand. “Okay. Good.” He wiped his hands on his shorts, breath shaking. “This was so much easier after puberty…”

Laughing, Klaus just shook his head. “Are you saying you’ve slept with a sibling before? Because I am not afraid to throw hands to defend what’s mine.”

Diego flushed again at Klaus’ words. “No. I w-w-would never. Are you kidding me? No.”

This time, Klaus was the one shushing Diego, placing one finger over his mouth. “I know. Come on, let’s go move to somewhere more _fun._ Luther’s bedroom is open,” he waggled his eyebrows. “I haven’t even heard him and Allison in there yet. Just imagine, we could be the ones to christen it!” He grabbed Diego’s hand and started tugging him up the stairs.

“No. Absolutely not. There is no way I am ever doing anything in that room. Next option.”

“Spoilsport,” Klaus whined, shoulders drooping. He tugged harder on Diego’s hand, pulling enough to get him to lead the way. “You choose then, since apparently my choice isn’t good enough.”

Diego stopped midstep, causing Klaus to pause too, before leaning in to whisper into Klaus’ ear, “It’s not. No where here is good enough for you,” at Klaus’ shiver he stood back up and continued walking. “But, we have to work with what we’ve got, so we’ll just have to settle for the next best thing. And since I know exactly what supplies we’re working with in my room, we’re going there.” He turned to start walking again, but stopped when he realized that Klaus wasn’t following him. “Klau--”

Klaus reached both hands out to grab a hold of Diego’s face and kissed him. 

It was awkward. Diego wasn’t prepared so his mouth was open. Klaus overestimated the force he used to bring their faces together, and their teeth clacked together. He moved back to apologize, but Diego chased after him, bringing his hands up to grab a hold of Klaus’. He moved them so that Klaus had his back to the wall, their hands still entwined on either side of his head. Diego placed a gentle peck on Klaus’ bottom lip, before sucking on the plush lip, and running his teeth over it. Klaus whimpered, then moved slightly so that he could have better access to Diego’s mouth. 

Never in his life had Klaus been this turned on by just making out. He could feel all his blood rushing south, and his pants were getting tighter. He hadn’t even realized how far his legs were spread until he tried to grind into Diego and almost fell over in doing so. 

Diego broke the kiss laughing too hard, and Klaus pouted at him. “This is going to be so much easier when you finally get your last growth spurt,” he mumbled, admiring yet again the way Diego’s cheeks flushed red so easily.

\-----

“I can’t believe I turned to drugs last time around when I could have just turned to you,” Klaus mumbled into Diego’s shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?!” Klaus sat up and rubbed his butt cheek where Diego just pinched him. 

“Who said I would have let you last time?” Diego moved to a sit up as well, resting on his elbows. 

Klaus scoffed. “Please. Have you seen me?” He gestured down his body, noting with pleasure how quickly Diego’s body reacted to the sight. “You know you like it,” he singsonged, rolling his hips into Diego’s. 

They had (unsurprisingly) not lasted very long the first time. They’d managed to get their clothes off, a feat that Klaus was actually quite proud of their teenaged bodies for achieving considering how quickly they finished after that. In his mind he was anything but a blushing virgin, but this body, in this time? Diego wrapped his hand around Klaus and that was all it took. He’d be embarrassed but Diego didn’t fare any better. 

Klaus looked down at Diego’s hardening cock rubbing against his own. “Fuck that’s nice.” 

“Hmm, yeah. Sh-shoulda done this sooner,” Diego pulled Klaus back down to kiss him, tongue slipping into the other’s mouth like they’d done this a thousand times. 

They weren’t as hurried this time, with their horny young bodies somewhat satisfied, now they were able to just enjoy it. Klaus opened his eyes and saw Diego already looking at him. He smiled at him, loving the way this felt so _right._

“Make love to me, Di?” he asked softly, his eyes reflecting the happiness Diego felt at the use of the old childhood nickname. 

Diego surged forward to give Klaus another kiss before leaning back and smiling. “Y-yeah,” he said before leaning over to his night stand to grab the bottle of lube he’d tucked away in the back of the drawer. At Klaus’ raised eyebrow, Diego just blushed, mumbling something about how it came with his knife holster.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Are you saying that you got a lube sample with your not-a-sex-harness sex harness?” Klaus’ grin was huge. In any other circumstance, Diego would have bit back with a snide comment, but he loved seeing Klaus so happy and just couldn’t. Instead, he just rolled his eyes before popping the lid open on the bottle, pouring some out onto his fingers. He looked up at Klaus, and at his nod, circled a lubed up finger around Klaus’ hole. Klaus leaned back into it, and Diego slipped his finger in. 

He opened Klaus up slowly, taking care not to do anything that could possibly cause the other pain or discomfort. By the time he’d gotten up to three fingers inside, Klaus was practically shaking with impatience. “Come on, Di. I’m ready, I promise I’m ready. Don’t wanna wait any more,” he whined.

Diego pulled his fingers out and gave Klaus another kiss on the lips at his wince, before reaching over to the nightstand again. He froze. “Um. I-i don’t have a c-co-cond-c,” he stuttered out, before Klaus shushed him.

“Shh…” Klaus kissed the side of Diego’s mouth, giving him a gentle smile. “If you’re comfortable without, so am I. In these bodies, neither of us have ever done anything and we’re both clean. Besides, I wanna _feel_ you,” he gave a slow roll of his hips, moaning at the slight friction as his cock rubbed against Diego’s.

Diego was grateful that Klaus understood him and wasn’t mocking him, never mocking him, at least not about this. He just nodded, before sitting back to grab the bottle of lube again. “Yeah, I’d. I’d like that, too,” he felt his face start to flush again, so he looked down and focused intently on slicking his erection.

Klaus reached a hand forward to tip Diego’s chin up. “Hey, hey. Look at me.” He waited for Diego to make eye contact with him before continuing, “You are so fucking sexy when you blush like that, d’you know?” he watched in awe as Diego’s face turned an even darker shade of red. “Also if you don’t get your dick inside of me in the next ten seconds, I will start screaming.”

“Okay. Just. How do you want to do this? On your back or--?”

Klaus pulled his legs up and out, presenting his asshole perfectly. “You. In me. Now. Preferably while I get to watch your sexy, sexy blush and see your handsome face.” 

Diego laughed, accepting that his blush wasn’t going to be fading anytime soon. Taking himself in hand, he carefully lined up with Klaus’ hole, and started to push in. He watched Klaus’ face at the breech, then leaned forward to press a kiss on his nose, his cheek, trailing along his jaw towards his ear. “Ich liebe dich,” he pressed a kiss against the curve of Klaus’ ear, pausing when he bottomed out. At Klaus’ surprised breath in, he continued, moving his hips slowly as they adjusted to the feel of each other. “I love you, Klaus. In this life, in our last life, in our next life,” he started adjusting the angle at which he canted his hips, letting Klaus’ breaths and quiet moans be his guide. Diego moved back to kiss Klaus’ lips, losing himself in the taste and the feel of this moment.

They moved in a perfect dance; Klaus rising up to meet all of Diego’s thrusts down. Together working in tandem. They were working towards an end goal, but were in no rush to get there, just enjoying their journey and their moment. 

Klaus trailed his hands along Diego’s back, memorizing every bump, every muscle twitch. Diego was slightly ticklish on just his right side. Klaus laughed into their kiss when he discovered this, and Diego pinched Klaus’ side in retaliation. The result wasn’t as expected, as Klaus moaned loudly and clenched his cheeks around Diego, who in turn bucked harder into Klaus. From there, the slow, easy dance faded into a more energetic race. 

“Diegooo,” Klaus whined, feeling his orgasm approaching but not within reach quite yet. Diego reached his hand down around Klaus’ erection, the faint traces of lube still on his hand easing the way as he stroked up and down. He gave a slight twist of his wrist, preening at the gasp and moan Klaus let out. Klaus was almost there, and Diego wasn’t far behind him.

Diego sat back for a moment just admiring Klaus’ face in the moment. He kissed his jaw, the other side from earlier, then leaned into his ear. “Du bist mein Ein und Alles,” he said quietly, while running his thumb along the head of Klaus’ dick.

Klaus’ orgasm face, Diego decided, was the most amazing sight in the world. A few pumps of his hips later, and Klaus would argue that no, Diego’s face as he came was certainly the winner. Or perhaps his face when Klaus told him as such, for it brought out another lovely blush to combine with the blissed out post-orgasm look already there. 

Fighting off a yawn, Klaus leaned back into the pillows, pulling Diego down to lay with him. Diego tried to argue, saying something about needing to clean them off, but Klaus just pulled Diego closer. “Maybe I wanna get stuck with you,” he said, squeezing his arms and legs around Diego to emphasize his point. 

“Who said I was gonna let you go anywhere?” Diego wiggled, then made a face at the feel of cum drying and squelching between them. “Okay nope. I’m getting us a washcloth, this is nasty.” 

“You love it,” Klaus challenged him.

“I love _you,_ ”

Klaus just waved a hand at him. “Same difference. But for what it’s worth, I love you, too.” Diego’s face lit up at Klaus’ confession and Klaus couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him. “Ok, you’re right this is actually getting super uncomfortable,” he said after a few moments. 

Diego shook his head to clear it before slowly detangling himself from Klaus’ grip. He walked over to his door where he had a towel hanging, then grabbed a bottle of water from his dresser to pour on it. Returning to the bed, he gently lifted Klaus’ leg and wiped around his hole. He took extra care when he got to his spent penis, knowing it would be extra sensitive right now. He wiped his own dick off, then got to work on the cum that was drying on their stomachs. 

When they were clean, or at least as clean as they could get given the limited supplies on hand, Diego threw the towel aside and moved over to the bed. He carefully took the sheet off, trying not to jostle Klaus too much. Klaus, who was just barely awake, watched Diego through hooded eyes, smiling contentedly. 

“You really do have magical fingers, do you know that? Your dexterity practice has really paid off, if you know what I mean,” Klaus mumbled, more to himself than to Diego. Diego still enjoyed the sentiment, and smiled fondly in Klaus’ direction.

Once the sheet joined the used towel on the floor, Klaus made grabby hands at Diego until he joined him in the bed, pulling the covers over them as they wrapped up in each other’s arms. Klaus moved so he could rest his head on Diego’s chest, listening to his heart beat. 

Klaus waited for Diego’s breathing to even out into sleep and pressed a soft kiss to Diego’s pec. “Mi amor,” he whispered, before snuggling in and falling asleep as well. 

—————

Klaus smiled at the memory of the last time he’d complimented Diego. They had just come back from another mission, Five was positive that if they tried to return to the future now, that Ben would still be alive and Vanya wouldn’t destroy the world. The outcome of this mission, he claimed, seemed to be what determined whether or not Klaus would turn to drugs in this timeline. Everyone was on edge, except for Diego and Klaus himself. They knew that this time was truly different, and were confident to let things play out. After the mission, Klaus thanked Diego, complimenting the angle and hook that he achieved on one of his throws. 

“Number Four! How many times must I instill in you that this weakness is unacceptable?”

Diego stepped forward, head held high, and grabbed Klaus’ hand. “N-no. It’s not.” 

Klaus looked over at Diego in surprise, and Diego could feel the blush rising on his cheeks, but didn’t back down. He opened his mouth to say something more, but was stopped by Ben stepping forward next to them. Five followed right behind, then Allison and even Luther. Vanya ran away from Reginald’s side to join the others, and together they all looked at him, daring him to punish them all. 

“Very well, then. You all took longer than expected, but you have finally passed your training,” he nodded, then walked back to his study, already taking more notes in his journal. No one could tell if he was serious about this being a part of training or if he was just bullshittting to save face. They looked at each other, and shrugged. Klaus gave Diego’s hand a gentle squeeze as a silent thank you. As far as everyone in the house was concerned, Reginald’s actions were his business.

**Author's Note:**

> German:  
> Ich liebe dich = I love you  
> Du bist mein Ein und Alles = You are my one and only
> 
> Spanish:  
> Mi amor = my love
> 
>  
> 
> For all the lovely folks at the Kliego discord, thanks for putting up with all my whining while writing this and encouraging me to keep going on <3


End file.
